Dave and the Plant Guardians: Part 1
This is a fanfic adaptation of Masterninja321's game ''Crazy Dave's Adventures. ''Enjoy! It was just a normal day in Plantasia, but then Dr. Zomboss came and stole our seven Plant Guardians and locked them away. He also sealed most of the inhabitants of this town into seed packets and flung them far and wide. I am a Peashooter who survived Zomboss' attack, and now I'm going to tell you the story of our deranged saviour... Chapter 1: Crisis in Plantasia Crazy Dave was not a normal person who lived in a town named Suburbia. To the southwest of Suburbia was a town fully inhabited by plants. It was called Plantasia. Dr. Zomboss had a keen eye for the Seven Plant Guardians that protected the town from zombies. On a fateful day, Zomboss captured both the Guardians and the townspeople, and Plantasia became his. But then, Crazy Dave arrived on the scene, having heard of Zomboss' malicious plot. Dave: Wabby wabbo Zomboss! I'm coming for you, and the plants you took! hits a zombie with the pan on his head Zomboss: It's no use, David! Plantasia is mine now! Dave: I will stop you! Zomboss: I've already won David! And Suburbia will be next! away Dave: Holy snake mincemeat tacos! I need to find all of these plants! sees a light on a hill nearby Oh! How convenient! It looks like there's one there! runs towards the hill and kills the zombies in his path with his pan Dave: Finally! I'm here! I hope there's something yummy in that light! light dies down and a Cabbage-pult seed packet is left lying on the grass Aw, it's not bacon. But let's see what's inside! Cabbage-pult is released from the seed packet Cabbage-pult: Who are you? AHHH! ZOMBOSS! DON'T EAT ME! Dave: No, silly cabbage! I'm a Suburbian called Dave. I heard about your CRAAAAZZZY crisis and hightailed down here to help you guys! Cabbage-pult: Oh, ok Suburbian, will you help me find my friends and the Plant Guardians? Dave: What's in it for me? Cabbage-pult: Um... a taco? Dave: I'm in! Cabbage-pult: Cool! So, there's a zombie fort over there and I think there might be some plants in there. You wanna go there? Dave: Wabby wabbo. And so they started their quest to free the plants of Plantasia. Chapter 2: The World's Worst Fortress We join our heroes being enlightened about urban plants. Or Suburbian. Yeah, so anyway, Dave is explaining to Cabbage-pult what city plants are like. Cabbage-pult: So you're telling me that in Suburbia, plants can't walk and talk? Dave: Yep. Cabbage-pult: And they devote their LIVES to you guys? Dave: Uh-huh. Cabbage-pult: Wow, what SOFTIES! Dave: Hey! They're my best friends! Don't talk about them like that! Cabbage-pult: Oh. Sorry, I had no idea. Silence Ummm... Hey, there's the fortress! to it Dave: Finally! Cabbage-pult: To be honest, it looks pretty bad. I reckon I could take it. MEANWHILE IN THE FORTRESS! zombies are on lookout Zombie 1: WHERE IS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 IM BORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 Zombie 2: I'm sure we drove away everyone. If there is anyone, we need to stop them from getting the plant back. Zombie 1: YES U ARE RITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 TBC.